


A Conversation

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An existential crisis and an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

>Do you ever wonder; if we were on the other side?

-No. It will inevitably lead to worry and regret.

>But if we were…

-We’re doing the right thing Sirius.

>So you’ve never wondered.

-Of course I’ve wondered, but never seriously.

>How can you be sure we’re on the right side?

-Are you okay? I gave you a good opening there.

>How do you know?

-All my thoughts are serious?

-The good guys always win, don’t they? And we’re winning.

>Only because they’re the ones telling the stories.

-Look. They left you once, didn’t they? The so-called heroes.

>That was my fault, Reg. I betrayed them first.

-Yeah, right. Aren’t they all about second chances?

>Yeah. Dumbledore says that all the time. I suppose if you’re willing to kill someone at fifteen…

-What about Snape then? He would have gotten any of you killed if he had the chance.

>Isn’t Snape on our side?

-Doubt it. You’d make a shit spy.

>What do I want to be a spy for?

-So you can see your so-called friends again?

>I know we aren’t friends anymore Reg. I’m not that stupid.

-Sirius. If you want to change sides could you not tell me about it? Only I’d like to have plausible deniability when the time comes.

>I’m not swapping over. I just need to know that we’re on the same side.

-We’ll always be on the same side Sirius. Everyone knows you’re a crap death eater and you don’t want to be here, if I cared about that I wouldn’t be talking to you.

>Why haven’t they killed me then?

-‘Cause they still think you might actually change your mind. _Bloody idiots_.

>Why am I here? I don’t believe a word of it and I can’t kill people.

-Then leave, you great fool. Run away like you should have done four years ago and get away from this stupid war.

>Will you come?

-Why should I?

>You’re hardly devoted, are you? We’ll give everything we know to Snape and leave the country.

-Snape?

>You said he was a spy.

-Probably. I said he was probably a spy. And he hates you.

>Everyone except you hates me. Run away with me.

-You’re such a romantic. Ok then.


End file.
